Nicktoons: Legacy
|publisher = Nickelodeon Interactive Entertainment |distributor = Paramount Digital Entertainment |release date = April 2nd, 2019 |genre = Open-world Action-adventure Comedy |modes = Single-player Multiplayer |ratings = (North America) (Europe) (Portugal) (Japan) (South Korea) (Australia) (Brazil) |platforms = PC Mac PlayStation 4 Xbox One Nintendo Switch |media = DVD-ROM (PC and Mac) Blu-ray (PS4 and Xbox One) Cartridge (Nintendo Switch) |input = Keyboard (PC and Mac) PlayStation 4 controller PlayStation Move (PS4) Xbox One controller Kinect (Xbox One) Joy-Con (Nintendo Switch)}} is an American action-adventure-comedy video game serving as a reboot to the series. It is developed by and published by Paramount Digital Entertainment through Nickelodeon Interactive Entertainment, being released for PC, Mac, PlayStation 4, Xbox One and Nintendo Switch on April 2nd, 2019. A Sega Orion port is currently in development with an unknown release with Iron Galaxy handling the port. Synopsis When Anti-Cosmo plans on using dimensional travel to achieve full conquest of the universe, SpongeBob leads a group of heroes to work together and stop him. Full Plot On what seemed to be a normal day at first, Timmy was seen watching TV when he spots a commercial about a new invention. Timmy, being somewhat interested, decides to keep watching it until it suddenly goes static. He then asks Cosmo and Wanda what is going on as the TV suddenly shows Anti-Cosmo. Anti-Cosmo then claims that he is going to take control of the universe as he laughs. Then, a portal appears with Goddard followed by Jimmy appearing out of it, which Jimmy tells him to enter the portal. Timmy is confused and asks what's happening. Jimmy claims he will explain later. Later, in a huge lab, Jimmy explains that Anti-Cosmo TBD. Under construction... Characters Main *'SpongeBob SquarePants' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - an optimistic and happy-go-lucky sponge. *'Timmy Turner' (voiced by Tara Strong) - a boy with fairy godparents who could wish for anything. **'Cosmo and Wanda Cosma' (voiced by Daran Norris and Susanne Blakeslee, respectively) - Timmy's fairy godparents. *'Ren Höek and Stimpy J. Cat' (both voiced by Billy West) - a duo consisting of a short-tempered chihuahua and an idiotic cat who, despite their differences, are oddly best friends. *'Jimmy Neutron' (voiced by Debi Derryberry) - a boy who has a high IQ. *'Lincoln Loud' (voiced by Tex Hammond) - a boy who is the middle child and the only son of the Loud Family. *'Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom' (voiced by David Kaufman) - a teenage guy who gained ghost powers after a freak accident. *'Tommy Pickles' (voiced by Elizabeth Daily) - a baby who likes to go on adventures. *'XJ-9/Jenny Wakeman' (voiced by Janice Kawaye) - a teenage robot who fights villains to protect Earth while also living a life as a normal teenager. *'Leonardo' (voiced by Ben Schwartz) - a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle who is the leader of the group. *'Raphael' (voiced by ) - a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle who is the toughest of the group. *'Donatello' (voiced by ) - a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle who is the smartest of the group. *'Michelangelo' (voiced by ) - a Teenage Mutant ninja turtle who is the comic relief of the group. *'Rocko the Wallaby' (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) - a wallaby who encounters various dilemmas. *'Velocity' (voiced by Dan Green) - a velociraptor who is a slayer of Dark Humans. *'Amanda Payne' (also voiced by Tara Strong) - a girly teenager who cares about her schoolife and also heads out for peril as she tries to both solve people's problems and live a normal life. *'Agent Xero' (voiced by Mae Whitman) - a teenage girl secret agent who TBD. **'Mole' (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - TBD *'Aang' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - a kid who is the last airbender. *'Korra' (voiced by Janet Varney) - a woman who is a successor of Aang. *'Mr. Blik' (voiced by Wayne Knight) - a cat who is the self-appointed leader of his group. *'Gordon Quid' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - a cat who is full of pride, and therefore, the wisest of Mr. Blik's trio. *'Waffle' (voiced by Kevin McDonald) - a cat who is the dumbest of Mr. Blik's trio. *'CatDog' (voiced by Jim Cummings and also by Tom Kenny, respectively) - a duo consisting of a serious cat and a wacky dog who are conjoined together. *'Eliza Thornberry' (voiced by Lacey Chabert) - a girl who has the ability to speak with animals. **'Darwin Thornberry' (voiced by Tom Kane) - TBD *'Flytrap' (voiced by Dave Boat) - a short-tempered venus flytrap who was sent to fight Spinolord. *'Riley Killian' (also voiced by Grey Griffin) - a goth girl who has the ability to summon creepy creatures through her book. **'Pain the Bat' (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - a bat who is Riley's pet. Supporting *'Patrick Star' (voiced by Bill Fagerbakke) - a dimwitted starfish who is SpongeBob's best friend. *'Sandy Cheeks' (voiced by Carolyn Lawrence) - TBD *'Squidward Tentacles' (voiced by Rodger Bumpass) - TBD *'Eugene H. Krabs' (voiced by Clancy Brown) - TBD *'Jorgen Von Strangle' (also voiced by Daran Norris) - TBD *'Mr. Horse' (also voiced by Billy West) - TBD *'Powdered Toast Man' (voiced by Nolan North) - TBD *'Sheen Estevez' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Carl Wheezer' (also voiced by Rob Paulsen) - TBD *'The Loud Sisters', consisting of: **'Lori Loud' (voiced by Catherine Taber) - TBD **'Leni Loud' (voiced by Liliana Mumy) - TBD **'Luna Loud' (voiced by Nika Futterman) - TBD **'Luan Loud' (voiced by Cristina Pucelli) - TBD **'Lynn Loud' (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - TBD **'Lucy Loud' (also voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - TBD **'Lana Loud' (also voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD **'Lola Loud' (also voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD **'Lisa Loud' (voiced by Lara Jill Miller) - TBD **'Lily Loud' (also voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD *'Sam Manson' (also voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD *'Tucker Foley' (voiced by Rickey D'Shon Collins) - TBD *'Chuckie Finster' (voiced by Nancy Cartwright) - TBD *'Phil and Lil DeVille' (both voiced by Kath Soucie) - TBD *'Angelica Pickles' (voiced by Cheryl Chase) - TBD *'Brad and Tuck Carbuckle' (voiced by Chad Doreck and Audrey Wasilewski, respectively) - TBD *'Master Splinter' (voiced by Eric Bauza) - TBD *'April O'Neil' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Spunky' (vocal effects by Carlos Alazraqui) - TBD *'Heffer Wolfe' (also voiced by Tom Kenny) - TBD *'Filburt Turtle' (voiced by Mr. Lawrence) - TBD *'Shunky' (also voiced by Rob Paulsen) - TBD *'Elisha' (voiced by Kat Cressida) - TBD *'Doc Payne' (voiced by Kevin Conroy) - TBD *'Appa' (vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker) - TBD *'Katara' (also voiced by Mae Whitman) - TBD *'Sokka' (voiced by Jack DeSena) - TBD *'Asami Sato' (voiced by Seychelle Gabriel) - TBD *'Hovis' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - TBD *'Human Kimberly' (also voiced by Liliana Mumy) - TBD *'Winslow T. Oddfellow' (also voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) - TBD *'Nigel Thornberry' (voiced by Tim Curry) - TBD *'Marianne Thornberry' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Donnie Thornberry' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Debbie Thornberry' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Kevin' (also voiced by Rob Paulsen) - TBD *'Nina' (also voiced by Nika Futterman) - TBD *'Tyrannus' (voiced by Phil LaMarr) - TBD *'Ross Killian' (also voiced by David Kaufman) - TBD *'Hannah Killian' (also voiced by Mae Whitman) - TBD Antagonists Main story *'Anti-Cosmo' (also voiced by Daran Norris) - TBD **'Anti-Wanda' (also voiced by Susanne Blakeslee) - TBD *'Sheldon Plankton' (also voiced by Mr. Lawrence) - TBD **'Karen Plankton' (voiced by Jill Talley) - TBD *'Almighty Tallest Red and Purple' (voiced by Wally Wingert and also by Kevin McDonald, respectively) - TBD **'Zim' (voiced by Richard Steven Horvitz) - TBD ***'GIR' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Professor Calamitous' (also voiced by Tim Curry) - TBD *'Skulker' (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - TBD *'Queen Vexus' (voiced by Cree Summer) - TBD *'Kraang' (also voiced by Tom Kenny) - TBD *'Brimstone' (also voiced by Clancy Brown) - TBD *'Azula' (also voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD *'Spinolord' (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - TBD *'The Cuddly Monster' (also voiced by Rob Paulsen) - TBD Side missions *'Denzel Crocker' (also voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) - TBD *Bull Worm, Man-Ray, Flying Dutchman Or TBD * Enemies * Gameplay Missions Sequel On TBD, TBD Quotes * Trivia *Unlike The Last Airbender, Aang is voiced by a woman rather than a child, similar to Timmy Turner, Jimmy Neutron and Tommy Pickles. *Agent Xero (along with Mole) and Amanda Payne are the only characters from a failed Nicktoon pilot to be in the game, therefore, making it the first time a failed Nicktoon pilot character has appeared in a video game. * Category:Video games Category:Crossover video games Category:Paramount Digital Entertainment Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nickelodeon Interactive Entertainment Category:PC Category:Mac Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Xbox One Category:Nintendo Switch Category:E10+ Category:PEGI 7 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:SpyroFanandCollinTSB's ideas